Minha
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Beth era dele. E isso significava que ninguém mais poderia tocá-la. Wrath/Beth. A Irmandade da Adaga Negra.


**Título:** Minha.

**Censura:** M.

**Shipper:** Wrath/Beth.

**Descrição:** Beth era dele. E isso significava que ninguém mais poderia tocá-la.

**Disclaimer:** A J.R. Ward tem tudo, e nada aqui é meu. Nem o Wrath. Que droga.

**N/A: Isso soa como um outtake do Capítulo 38 do livro **_**Amante Revelado**_**. Não existem muitas histórias da série _A Irmandade da Adaga Negra _aqui no FanFiction, mas eu espero que vocês gostem dessa.**

**PS: O trecho em itálico foi retirado do livro, portanto ele foi escrito pela J.R. Ele está aí para vocês não se sentirem perdidos na leitura.**

**PS2: Espero que não tenha ficado vulgar. Eu estou acostumada a escrever sobre **_**Crepúsculo**_** e **_**Harry Potter**_**, e a J.R. é bem mais "intensa" no tema sexual do que a Steph e a J.K. Me diga se ficou muito forte e se eu preciso melhorar.**

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

_Wrath parecia saído de um filme de sábado à noite, um enorme monstro-vampiro que grunhia, mostrando as presas e com os olhos brilhando. E reclamava a Butch. As boas notícias eram que Vishous e Marissa o estavam segurando. As más notícias eram que parecia que estavam a ponto de perder o controle sobre ele._

_Butch olhou para cima para Beth, que estava lambendo a ferida do pulso para fechá-la._

— _Oh… merda. — Tinha bebido muito dela, certo? — Oh… merda._

_Deixou que sua cabeça caísse para trás contra a mesa. Wrath ia matá-lo. Absolutamente. Quando soltassem esse cara, o Rei ia limpar o chão com ele. Butch estava amaldiçoando e medindo a distância até as portas quando Beth caminhou até o trio._

— _Wrath? — em uma voz mais baixa ela disse. — Continue segurando-o._

_Butch se virou para um lado e encontrou os olhos da Marissa, rezando por não estar a ponto de perder a vida agora. E estava impaciente por aproximar-se de sua fêmea, mas era uma situação que devia ser confrontada com cuidado._

— _Wrath? — repetiu Beth._

_Os instintos do Wrath estavam tão acesos, que teve que lhe falar um momento para fazer que se focasse nela em vez de fazê-lo em Butch._

— _Terminou, okay? —Tocou-lhe o rosto. — Olhe, terminou._

_Com um gemido desesperado, Wrath apertou os lábios contra sua palma, logo fechou fortemente os olhos com agonia._

— _Diga-lhes… diga-lhes que me soltem lentamente. E Beth… Beth, vou para você. Não posso… me deter. Mas isso é melhor que matá-lo…_

— _Sim… muito melhor — concordou Butch._

_Beth deu um passo para trás e abraçou a si mesma._

— _Deixem ele ir._

_Foi como soltar a um tigre. Marissa se agachou e se arrastou para fora do caminho. Entretanto Wrath tirou de cima dele Vishous com tanta força que jogou o Irmão contra um gabinete. Em um movimento coordenado, o Rei foi até Beth e a mordeu na garganta. Enquanto ela ofegava e caía para trás em êxtase, Wrath girou e cravou a vista em Butch com ânsias assassinas nos olhos. Era óbvio que o Rei bebia nesse momento não por sustento, a não ser para deixar sua marca, e sua essência de emparelhamento era uma advertência a gritos que encheu a sala. No instante em que sentiu que tinha estabelecido seu ponto, levantou sua _shellan_ em seus braços e se foi. Não cabiam dúvidas sobre aonde se dirigiam: ao quarto mais próximo que tivesse uma porta para poder meter-se dentro dela._

Wrath estava enlouquecido. Verdadeiramente enlouquecido. Enquanto corria com Beth para o local mais próximo em que pudesse _estar_ com ela, ele grunhia. Como um macho vinculado, era difícil controlar os seus instintos. Quase impossível. Como ele podia ter aguentado tê-la em cima de Butch? Como...? Ele rosnou, irritado. Precisou de um esforço sem tamanho para não matar Butch. _Sem. Tamanho._ Como ele conseguiu? Só a Virgem Escriba sabia. Igualmente a uma fera enlouquecida, Wrath se agarrava a Beth. Ele apertava o corpo dela contra o seu. Sua explosão anterior, onde correu direto para ela, para a _garganta_ dela, não conseguiu afastar todo o cheiro de Butch dela.

Mas o que ele pretendia fazer com ela agora conseguiria.

Wrath jogou o corpo de Beth sobre a cama, pela primeira vez não se importando se iria machucá-la ou não. Os seus instintos de posse estavam superando os de _hellren_. Ele estava completamente cego pelo seu desejo de marcá-la como sua.

Sem esperar um segundo, Wrath foi até o corpo de Beth e começou a rasgar as roupas dela. Ele precisava estar dentro dela. Já. As suas roupas tiveram o mesmo caminho.

Beth ofegou quando ele enfiou-se dentro dela, com um duro e único impulso. Ela podia tê-lo todo dia, mas ainda arregalava os olhos pelo seu tamanho. Ela se agarrou a ele, aos ombros grandes. Wrath ainda parecia um felino enlouquecido. Ele mexia o seu quadril tão rápido contra o dela que era quase impossível Beth acompanhar o ritmo com os olhos. Ela ofegava cada vez que ele entrava e saía. Suas mãos, sôfregas, apertavam Wrath, reivindicando-o para si. Ela tombou o pescoço para o lado, sabendo o que o seu macho desejava. Wrath não demorou nem um segundo para morder a garganta dela, fincando os dentes na carne macia. Seu quadril ainda se movimentava constantemente contra o de Beth, rapidamente. Ele ainda estava enfurecido.

— _Beth_ — ele grunhiu, puxando-a mais para si. — _Minha_ — rosnou ferozmente. Estava descontando toda a sua fúria contra o quadril de sua _shellan_. Ou era isso ou voltava e acabava com o policial. O que significava tornar todo o esforço de V inútil. Então ele continuou com os movimentos. Mesmo quando sentiu os músculos internos de Beth em volta de seu pênis, Wrath não parou. Ele bebia o seu sangue e a marcava. Quando gozou, o aroma da vinculação incendiou o lugar. Ele nunca estivera tão forte antes.

Mas Wrath ainda não estava pronto para deixar Beth ir. Ele desgrudou os seus lábios do pescoço dela, lembrando ser gentil ao retirar os caninos da jugular dela. Com suas mãos, Wrath segurou Beth pela cintura e a virou, deixando-a de costas para ele. Sem pensar muito, entrou nela novamente.

Agora Beth ajudava com os movimentos, sempre trazendo o seu quadril de encontro ao do seu _hellren_. Ela gemia o nome dele enquanto o sentia indo e vindo. Uma das mãos de Wrath escorregou pelas coxas dela enquanto ele sustentava o seu peso com a outra. Das coxas, ela correu até aquele lugar no meio das pernas dela, por onde eles estavam unidos. Beth rolou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, chamando pelo nome do seu macho. Depois a mão subiu. Beth a sentiu, úmida, vagar pela sua barriga e acariciar os seus seios sensíveis e pesados.

— _Wrath_ — Beth suspirou, sentindo a familiar pressão no seu baixo-ventre. Os movimentos dele apenas aceleraram mais uma vez. — Wrath, eu vou... Ai, eu vou... — Beth se deteve. Ela não conseguia mais falar. Seus seios estavam mais pesados que nunca, e os dedos de Wrath brincando com eles eram de enlouquecer.

Wrath mordeu Beth na costela enquanto sentia a sua _shellan_ espremendo o seu pênis com o seu corpo. O sangue era pouco, e isso só aumentou a sede dele. O cheiro de especiarias escuras estava cada vez mais sufocante no quarto, rodeando-os como uma névoa. Beth gozou. E depois, quando ele se retirou um pouco, gozando por entre as coxas dela e por cima do seu traseiro, Wrath a virou novamente, terminando tudo _dentro_ dela. Apenas quando os seus músculos estavam cansados é que ele parou. Ainda assim, mordeu o seu pulso e o levou até os lábios de Beth. O sangue já escorria pelo seu braço.

— Beba — ele a ordenou. Normalmente Beth contestaria. Não porque ela não quisesse, mas porque odiava receber ordens. Felizmente, naquele momento, ela viu que não era hora para bancar a garota não-recebo-ordens-de-ninguém. Ela abriu a boca e mordeu o pulso de Wrath, tomando o que ele lhe oferecia. Cada vez mais ela ia sentindo o corpo dele relaxar sobre o seu. Depois de algum tempo, Beth decidiu que já tinha tomado o suficiente. Ela afastou o pulso de Wrath de seu rosto e ficou olhando para ele.

Wrath tinha a cabeça sobre o seu estômago. Sua bochecha, na verdade, estava encostada na sua barriga, e os cabelos negros dele estavam espalhados por toda ela. Pelos seus seios, inclusive. Beth ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. Até que ela começou a passar as suas mãos pelas costas do seu _hellren_, acariciando toda ela. Vagarosamente, Beth podia sentir os músculos perdendo a tensão e relaxando contra a palma de sua mão. Ela cantarolava uma cantiga que tinha aprendido no Antigo Idioma, e isso parecia acalmar Wrath. Ele piscou algumas vezes, e Beth levou isso como um bom sinal. Todo o seu corpo cheirava a ele. O seu próprio suor cheirava a Wrath. Ela estava suja de seu sangue e seu gozo e impregnada pelo odor de especiarias escuras. E Beth não mudaria isso por nada nesse mundo.

Por um segundo, Beth viu o cenho de Wrath franzir. Ela o tocou no meio das sobrancelhas, um pouco preocupada.

— O que há de errado, Wrath? — ela sussurrou para ele.

Wrath ergueu a sua cabeça, e ele a estaria encarando nos olhos caso os enxergasse. Beth correu o seu polegar pelas maçãs firmes das bochechas dele. Poderia haver alguém mais lindo? Os olhos verde-claros estavam focados em seu rosto.

— Eu machuquei você, _leelan_? — Sua voz era preocupada, quase triste. — Eu fui muito bruto.

Ah, o seu _hellren_ estava de volta. Preocupado com nada além do que a sua saúde, sua segurança e seus desejos.

As mãos de Wrath a acariciavam com ternura agora. Beth tinha vontade de chorar quando isso acontecia. Ele era sempre tão delicado e amoroso em torno dela. Como se Beth fosse algo precioso. Não era aquela coisa assustadora como o inferno quando alguém colocava você em um pedestal e te tratava como um deus. Não. Isso se tratava apenas de carinho e uma preocupação genuína. Se tratava do amor de um _hellren_ pela sua _shellan_.

— Você não me machucou, Wrath. — Ela fez um carinho no rosto dele. — Você nunca me machuca. Como poderia?

— Foi tudo muito rápido e... — Ele engoliu seco quando pensou sobre o assunto. Controlou a raiva do macho vinculado que estava querendo aflorar em sua pele novamente. — Me prometa que isso não vai acontecer mais uma vez. Me prometa que eu serei o único, Beth. Eu não poderia suportar... eu... — A sua visão se nublou de vermelho. Ele tentava manter a voz suave, mas a sua expressão transmitia o que ele sentia. Seus traços estavam rudes.

— Você _sempre_ foi o único, Wrath — Beth disse. Para comprovar o seu ponto, foi mais além. — Respire fundo. Sinta a minha essência. O que você sente? — Beth parou de falar. Cheirar a essência do outro era como saber os seus pensamentos. Cada um tinha um cheiro específico, que se alterava suavemente — apesar de manter a sua característica — quando a pessoa mentia ou fazia algo diferente. Wrath respirou fundo, inalando o ar muito próximo a pele de sua _shellan_. Ele sentia... — Eu cheiro a você, Wrath — Beth disse antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa. — Eu penso em você, falo sobre você, eu _sou_ você. Eu sou a _sua_ _shellan_ e você é o meu _hellren_. Não há mais ninguém.

Butch estava esquecido na mente dos dois agora.

— Venha aqui, _minha_ _leelan_ — Wrath grunhiu. — Deixe-me compensá-la por antes.

Beth foi. E o seu _hellren_ fez amor com ela suavemente.

OOO

Estavam todos na mesa, jantando. Mary, Rhage, V, Phury, Z, Bella, Marissa e Butch. Wrath chegou com a sua _shellan_ envolvida em seus braços. Os dois tinham a essência da vinculação exalando de seus corpos. Ele tinha o nariz enterrado no pescoço dela, sentindo o _seu_ cheiro no pescoço de Beth. Assim que ele ergueu o olhar e viu a silhueta de Butch, uma onda de tensão passou por toda a mesa. Todos olharam para Wrath, ansiosos, preparados a qualquer momento para separar uma briga caso fosse necessário. Era a primeira vez que eles se viam desde que Butch tinha, bem... bebido de Beth.

Wrath trincou os dentes e puxou uma cadeira para Beth se sentar ao lado de Mary, de modo que ele ficaria entre ela e Butch. Ele garantiu que a sua _shellan_ estivesse confortável. Antes de sentar, ele colocou a sua mão sobre o ombro tenso de Butch.

— Wrath... — Beth começou, mas não foi necessário.

— Eu estou feliz que você esteja bem, mas procure manter-se longe de _minha_ fêmea a partir de agora, amigo. Eu não seria capaz de me controlar e não te matar da segunda vez.

Butch apenas assentiu com a cabeça, mostrando que Wrath tinha feito o seu ponto de vista.

Assim que se sentou, Wrath sentiu as mãos suaves de Beth apertando a suas. Era como se ela dissesse a ele. Ele podia ouvi-la sussurrando em seu ouvido, contra a pele de sua orelha, como fez diversas vezes enquanto estavam trancados no quarto, o seu corpo por cima dela, _dentro_ dela. Eram apenas algumas palavras. Mas para ele significava o mundo.

_Você é o único._

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
